The present invention relates to a temperature-sensing element and, more particularly, to a temperature-sensing probe structure for a wireless temperature-sensing system for use in a cooking apparatus.
Recently, some wireless temperature-sensing systems have been suggested which contain new temperature-sensing probes for monitoring the temperature of a foodstuff being cooked. However, such temperature-sensing probes were considerably large, as disclosed in, for example, Jellis, U.S. Pat. No. 4,088,863 issued May 9, 1978, entitled "CORDLESS MEAT PROBE FOR MICROWAVE OVEN" and Perkins, U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,222 issued May 16, 1978, entitled "TEMPERATURE TELEMETRY FOR A SETTABLE COOKING PROBE".
Therefore, there has been a desire for minimizing the dimension of the conventional temperature-sensing probes to enhance their applicability to various fields.